memory_alphafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Romulańskie Imperium Gwiezdne
Romulańskie Imperium Gwiezdne [ang. Romulan Star Empire] to jedna z potęg Alpha i Beta Kwadrant. Imperium zostało stworzone przez Vulcańskich uchodźców, którzy ok. IV wieku (wg. ziemskiego kalendarza) nie mogąc pogodzić się ze zwycięstwem Suraka i forsowanego przez niego stylu życia, jaki przyjął się na Vulcan, opuścili planetę w poszukiwaniu nowego domu. Polityka i władze Romulanie znani są ze swej silnej ksenofobii, przez co ich polityka charakteryzuje się daleko posuniętym terytorialnym protekcjonizmem i kładzeniem bardzo dużego nacisku na utrzymywanie "wewnętrznych spraw Imperium" w ścisłej tajemnicy przed obcymi. Ponieważ, patrząc z tego punktu widzenia, wszystko co dotyczy Imperium i jego społeczeństwa można uznać za "wewnętrzną sprawą Imperium", w efekcie niemal wszystko jest okryte tajemnicą, możliwie jak najdłużej skrywaną przed innymi. Taka polityka doprowadziła do powstania, szybkiego rozwoju i zdominowania Imperium przez Tal'Shiar, który stanowi organizację wywiadowczą Imperium. Wszechobecna potęga Tal'Shiar doprowadziła do sytuacji, w której ta instytucja stanowi swoiste państwo w państwie. Romulanie są rasą bardzo spójną, wyznają w większości podobne zasady, jednocześnie charakteryzują się wyjątkową konsekwentnością w działaniu, a podejrzliwość i ksenofobia powodują, że czują się w miarę bezpieczni tylko we własnym społeczeństwie, dlatego jednym z głównych celów każdego Romulanina jest dobro Imperium, a przez to, dobro całej społeczności. Ma to odzwierciedlenie w Romulańskiej polityce. Żaden Romulański polityk nie przedłoży własnego interesu nad interes Imperium. Nawet Tal'Shiar nie odważy się tego zrobić. Polityka zewnętrzna jest konsekwentnie prowadzona od wieków. Jej cele skupiają się na bezwzględnym dążeniu wszelkimi metodami do zapewnienia Imperium Romulańskiemu jak największej potęgi. Jednym z najstarszych celów Romulańskiej polityki jest "pojednanie z Vulcan", przy czym Romulanie rozumieją to jako wchłonięcie Vulcan w skład Imperium i możliwość osiedlenia się tam części Romulańskiego społeczeństwa. Nie bardzo ich przy tym interesuje zdanie Vulcan na ten temat. Idea "pojednania" przyświecała Romulanom prawdopodobnie od czasów opuszczenia Vulcan niemal dwa tysiące lat temu. Stała się bardziej realna dopiero w połowie ziemskiego XXII wieku, gdy V'Las zaczął współpracować z Romulanami w celu "pojednania". Najprawdopodobniej dzięki ich wsparciu doszedł do władzy, którą sprawował przez wiele lat. Ostatecznie został jednak zmuszony do rezygnacji, w 2154 roku, gdy władzę na Vulcanie przejęli Syrrannici, ale prawdopodobnie nigdy nie odkryto, że pracował dla Tal'Shiar. W swych relacjach z innymi rasami, Romulanie są bardzo ostrożni, wolą przetestować przeciwnika, zbadać jego możliwości i reakcje, a atakują tylko gdy są pewni zwycięstwa lub gdy działają w “obronie koniecznej”, czyli gdy nie mają wyboru i muszą się bronić. Senat Imperium Romulańskiego Niewiele na ten temat wiadomo. Imperium rządzone jest przez Senat. Władzę wykonawczą stanowi tzw. Komitet Kontynuujący na którego czele stoi Pretor. Prawdopodobnie dawniej władzę wykonawczą sprawował imperator. Pretorzy *Colius *Neral (ok. 2374 roku) *Hiren (ok. 2379 roku) *Shinzon (2379 rok) Senat Imperium Romulańskiego jest oligarchią, w którym mają prawo zasiadać przedstawiciele wpływowych Romulańskich rodów. Przestrzegane są pewne zasady demokracji w społeczeństwie. Warunkiem jest jednak nie tylko dbanie o interes Imperium, ale także dbanie o niego w sposób dobrze widziany przez władze, a przede wszystkim dobrze widziany przez Tal'Shiar, które zajmuje się skutecznie każdym, na kogo padnie podejrzenie o działanie na szkodę Imperium. Senatorzy *Pardek *Vreenak Romulańskie Wojsko Przeciwwagą dla Tal'Shiar jest Romulańska Flota Imperialna, która tradycyjnie zawsze stoi po stronie Pretora. Flota Imperialna podlega Radzie Planowania Wojennego, do której należą m.in. wysocy rangą przedstawiciele władzy wykonawczej. Mogą oni wiązać tę funkcję z funkcjami nadzorczymi w Tal'Shiar (czego przykładem był senator Vreenak). Taka pozycja pozwala na wgląd władzy wykonawczej w sprawy Tal'Shiar. Nauka Romulanie uważają się za rasę lepszą od innych znanych ras zamieszkujących Kwadranty Alpha i Beta. Objawia się to w różny sposób. Od twierdzenia, że kiedyś Imperium Romulańskie będzie władać całą galaktyką, po forsowanie przekonania, że praktycznie wszystkie technologiczne wynalazki są ich autorstwa. Sektorem naukowym kieruje Ministerstwo Nauki. W jego skład wchodzi m.in. Romulańska Akademia Astrofizyczna. Poza nią znane są jeszcze dwie Romulańskie wyższe uczelnie: Romulańska Akademia Wywiadu należąca do Tal'Shiar, oraz Imperialna Szkoła Wojenna należąca do Floty Imperialnej. Najprawdopodobniej w tym ostatnim mogą studiować zarówno członkowie Floty Imperialnej jak i Tal'Shiar, a Akademia Wywiadu jest zarezerwowana tylko dla Tal'Shiar. Terytorium Planety *Carraya IV *Chaltok IV *Remus *Romulus Systemy *Carraya *Chaltok *Nequencia Alpha *Romii *Romulus *Unroth Poza ekranem Niekanoniczna, wydana w 1999 roku na PC, gra Star Trek TNG: Birth of the Federation zawiera tekst będący dobrym podsumowaniem romulańskiej strategii: "Misdirection is the key to survival; never attack what your enemy defends, never behave as your enemy expects, and never reveal your true strength. If knowledge is power, then to be unknown is to be unconquerable." "Wprowadzenie w błąd jest kluczem do przetrwania; nigdy nie atakuj tego, co twój przeciwnik broni, nigdy nie zachowuj się jak twój przeciwnik oczekuje i nigdy nie ujawniaj swej prawdziwej siły. Jeśli wiedza to potęga, to bycie nieznanym oznacza bycie niepokonanym." Zobacz też *Lista znanych Romulan bg:Ромуланска звездна империя de:Romulanisches Sternenimperium en:Romulan Star Empire es:Imperio Estelar Romulano fr:Empire Stellaire Romulien it:Impero Stellare Romulano ja:ロミュラン星間帝国 nl:Romulan sterrenrijk ru:Ромуланская Звёздная империя sr:Ромуланско звјездано царство Kategoria:Rządy Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Romulańskie Imperium Gwiezdne Kategoria:Beta Kwadrant